Dragonball Z Lives On: The Lidal Saga
by Ali Mystic
Summary: *SEQUEL TO FROZENA SAGA* A mysterious girl appears and saves Piccolo's life from a new enemy. Who is she? Where did she come from? Piccolo and Kya's lives are about to change in a BIG way as well. But will they live through it? *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

****

Author: Finally! The new saga is up and running! Sorry I took so long guys. You might not understand what's going on at first but believe me, everything will be explained. You just have to read and wait. I've also posted a timeline here and at my site, along with some new fanart at my site.

Dragonball z lives on:

The Lidal Saga

****

Prologue

__

A battle is raging

It is a struggle that will decide the fate

Of all the good that live on this world

And of all the bad as well.

It was a battlefield far from Earth, on a distant planet. Most of the warriors were familiar. But a few of them were not. And they were battling what looked to be a demon. Watching from afar was the demon's sister, cackling in mirth at the fact her brother was winning. When one particular tall, green warrior was badly wounded, the pace of the fight changed. It was just between the demon and a young, peculiarly strong warrior, who looked pretty similar to the one that was wounded.

The strongest has taken the victory

But at the greatest of costs

And while the warriors are mourning

Evil makes a desperate attempt at a devious overturn.

The demon was gone. The people of this planet were now safe from its evil reign. But the young warrior had lost his life as well. Kneeling over his body, a young woman who also looked like him, the grief she felt too great for tears. Too late the warriors remembered the demon's sister. In a tongue unknown to them, she called forth an enormous portal. Yelling a threat that left them all reeling in shock, she leapt into the portal, disappearing from sight.

A vision fills my eyes

And I know my destiny is calling

With one last glance at the ones I love

I take the leap to save them.

Looking at the swirling portal, the young woman felt images of another time and place flash through her mind. And she knew what she had to do. Standing, she hurried towards the portal, lest it should close abruptly. A small white dragon followed closely after. A voice shouted her name behind her. Turning, she saw it had been one of her companions, a lavender haired warrior. He ran towards her, determination and just a little fear showing on his face. "No! Don't do it!"

She looked back at him with calm resignation. "I have to."

With that statement, she leapt into the portal and it closed right after her and the white dragon. The lavender haired warrior stopped just short of where it had been, a look of shock, fear, grief, and something else that only someone who had experienced the emotion themselves could have identified.

A tunnel of light whirls around me

Pain so intense I can barely breath

I know what I must do

But will I be in time?


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

__

For a time living has been peaceful

And just now we learn surprising news

That brings us great joy

But with this joy comes great trouble.

After living over a year with Kya, Piccolo had become pretty familiar with her ki. Therefore, he noticed right away when it changed. It was early in the morning, just after dawn. She was busy making breakfast for him and herself at the time, while he was meditating on the roof of the cottage where they lived. It was the very same cottage that stood at the edge of the meadow where the Chi trained. It had been renovated so they could live in it. Byrn and Embyr were foraging for their own breakfast in the forest nearby. They preferred living in the forest instead of the cottage and sometimes they wouldn't see the mini-dragons for days at a time. That was alright. Piccolo and Kya enjoyed their privacy.

Whenever he was meditating or training, Piccolo always felt comforted and reassured by the feel of Kya's presence in the back of his mind. It was nice to know where his bondmate was and what she was doing all the time. If he wanted, all he had to do was concentrate, and it was as if her body was his own body, his own eyes that moved and saw. But Kya preferred that he did not invade very often. She preferred talking out loud with him, unless he was not there. Then she preferred thought speech. And he found that he preferred that way as well.

Piccolo frowned as he got a better sense of Kya's life energy. He didn't know how it happened or why but somehow it had changed, just slightly. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn he could sense two lives within her, her own and another's. Concerned and puzzled, he left the roof and landed silently on the ground. Swiftly he entered the cottage and stopped short, a little surprised. He wasn't sure what he expected exactly but he wasn't expecting to see Kya fine and doing something as ordinary as making oatmeal. _Hmmm. So she hasn't noticed._

Piccolo studied Kya as she moved about the kitchen, unsure of what to say without alarming her. She looked pretty in her new look. She no longer wore the tunic and body suit. Instead she wore a sleeveless blood red dress that fell to her ankles and underneath a white shirt with baggy sleeves. But her feet were still bare. That was one habit he could never break her out of. Kya said it was comforting to feel the earth under her feet, which was one reason she avoided cities and didn't fly often. She preferred instead to fly in his arms. He didn't mind. He preferred having her in his arms, where he could keep her safe.

Feeling his presence, Kya paused her cooking to glance at him. Upon seeing his face, she turned completely around, scrutinizing him worriedly. "Is something wrong, Piccolo?"

Piccolo felt her mind gently prodding his but she was too polite to go any further than the surface. Her expression of worry deepened when she felt his slight puzzlement and concern. She looked at him questionably.

Piccolo cleared his throat. "Have you felt any different lately? I mean, ill or just strangely?"

Kya frowned. "No, I've felt fine. Great actually. I've been feeling rather energetic and spirited lately. Why, Piccolo? What is it?"

Piccolo's frown deepened. Now that she mentioned it, she had been rather active and cheerful lately. In fact, she was almost positively glowing this morning. And this description triggered something in his memory. He looked at Kya, who was patiently waiting for an answer.

Piccolo decided to be blunt. "I can sense a second life energy within you."

Kya was taken aback by his answer. She looked down at herself in shock and reverently placed both her hands upon her abdomen. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Piccolo was confused by what he read in her mind. Shock, awe, and surprisingly, joy. "Do you know why?"

"Oh Piccolo." The way she said his name was infused with love and gladness. She stepped forward and took his hands in hers, placing them on her abdomen. "The only reason you would be able to sense a second life within me is if I am pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Piccolo's mind seemed to freeze upon that one word. _Pregnant._

Kya's smile was bright with amusement. "Yes. Pregnant. As in, I'm going to have a baby. As in, we're going to be parents. I'm going to be a mother. And _you're_ going to be a _father_."

Piccolo remained silent, unresponsive and motionless. After a few moments, she hesitantly reached up to stroke his cheek. "Piccolo? Are you all right? Do . . . do you not want to have a child?"

Piccolo looked down at her, a smile beginning to creep across his face. "No. No, Kya. I want to have a child. Very much."

He opened his mind to her, revealing the happiness and wonderment he felt at the thought of being a father. Kya relaxed, feeling deeply reassured by the feelings she sensed within him. Piccolo slipped his arm around her and tilted her head up. Swiftly he brought his lips down upon hers in a slow, deep sensuous kiss that left them both panting. Forgetting breakfast, he lifted her into his arms and took her to their bedroom where they had their own private little celebration.

They did not emerge from their bedroom 'til noon and by then the oatmeal that had been on the stove was burned beyond recognition, utterly inedible. Kya threw it out and instead made herself and Piccolo sandwiches for lunch. As they finished up, Kya voiced a concern.

"I really should be checked over by a doctor, Piccolo. But I don't know how a doctor would react to a _Namek_ baby . . ." Kya trailed off, looking at him with worried eyes.

Piccolo looked at his bondmate. She was worried about something else besides the baby's health. "We'll go see Bulma. She should be able to handle it." _What are you really worried about, Kya?_

Kya started at his mental question. She looked at him and then sighed. Unable to express it in words, she opened her mind to his so he would be able to understand. Piccolo frowned. She was afraid. She was afraid the baby would be born without a Shizen marking. That it would be evil, like Frieza. That Frieza had been born evil because of her, not because of his father. Piccolo sighed. _Oh, Kya._ She looked at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. In one quick movement, Piccolo had his arms around her and her face was buried into his chest.

__

Kya, Kya, Kya. You are good. And our baby will be good. King Kold was evil and so were his children. I know you will probably worry 'til it's born but know that I have no doubts about this. Placing a kiss atop her head, he said aloud, "The most evil he will probably ever do is cry all night, making it impossible to get any sleep."

A tear sneaked its way down Kya's cheek but was ignored as she gave a little smile. _Thank you Piccolo._ "Alright. Let's go see Bulma."

__

Far away, in another place . . . 

****

High in the sky, a strange swirling light appeared, looking almost like a portal. And out of it stepped a being unlike any on the planet had ever seen. With the grace and snootiness of a spoiled princess, she floated away from the portal, carefully making sure her feet didn't touch the ground. The way her eyes swung over the landscape, it appeared she was searching for something.

So intent was she on searching, she did not notice a second person exit from the portal. The portal closed as soon as a white dragon exited, chirping concern over this second arrival, who had landed in a heap upon the ground. Picking herself up, she did not see the first woman that was already out of sight. Neither did the dragon, who settled itself on the strange woman's shoulder, still chirping a slight concern. The woman sighed, patted the dragon's head, and took to the air, beginning her own search. 

__

The future is closer than you think

It is singing softly to us

Trying to tell of a distant fate

But its voice is too soft to be heard.

****

Author: Not bad for a beginning, eh? Don't forget to check out the timeline and my new fanart!

http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/ali_mystic/index.html


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

__

A distant future is singing softly

Trying to grab our attention

But we are not listening

And it roars at full force into our lives.

After an hour of examination and tests, Bulma was able to confirm that Kya was indeed pregnant and that she and the fetus were both fine and healthy. "You're about a month along. Nameks usually develop faster than humans and Saiyans, so I'm not sure exactly when you'll be due. I'm amazed you were able to pick up on the baby's energy so early, Piccolo. Vegeta didn't catch on to my being pregnant 'til I was three months along. But then he ignored me a lot during those early days."

Leaning on the wall close by, Piccolo smirked at Bulma's remark as Kya stepped down from the examination table. And then Piccolo suddenly frowned. There was something wrong nearby. Picking up on it, Kya turned from Bulma to look at him. "What is it, Piccolo?"

"I don't know. Stay here." With that, Piccolo left the Capsule Corp. building. Bulma raised her eyebrows. "Well, that was sudden. Hope nothing's wrong."

Kya stared at where Piccolo had been standing, her eyes unreadable. "I hope so, Bulma. I hope so."

Piccolo didn't have to go far before he ran into what he was sensing. It was obviously an alien but it wasn't like any alien he had ever seen before. Observing her from behind a rock, he found that she was even stranger looking then he. Her skin was a bright shade of yellow and her long thick hair was a peculiar shade of burgundy. She could be called attractive if you ignored her unusual coloring. The clothes were very revealing and in various shades of blue. She looked around her with navy blue eyes that gleamed cruelly and full burgundy lips that curled disdainfully.

Without warning, she stopped moving and swiveled her eyes his way. Worried he had been discovered, Piccolo was thinking of leaving to go get help when she abruptly disappeared. Several moments passed and Piccolo was beginning to wonder if this woman had the same transmission technique Goku had. Cautiously stepping away from his hiding spot, he piqued his ears for any trace of sound.

He barely heard her before she attacked. Out of nowhere came a kick to his midsection and then a hard punch to his head, effectively knocking him roughly to the ground. Cursing himself as he picked himself out of the hole he made, he looked around for his attacker but could see no one. Confused, he was unprepared for the next attack. A kick to the head drew some blood and another kick sent him down to the ground again. Above him, he could hear a woman cackling in glee. But when he looked, he could still see no one though. _What is she, invisible?_ Piccolo's eyes widened as he realized what he said. _Just great. An invisible opponent. How am I supposed to fight an invisible opponent?_

The woman continued laughing. Abruptly, she spoke, her voice revealing a barely contained anger. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy destroying you, Piccolo. Too bad your wife is not here to watch. I would have liked to meet her. And then destroy her too. Oh well. I'll just deal with you first."

Struggling to sit up, Piccolo froze when she said his name. At the mention of his wife, he began to feel concerned. _Just who is this woman? How does she know about Kya?_ Looking up, he said, "If you don't mind, would you care to tell me who are sense you already seem to know me?"

The woman cackled again. "And why should I do that? You'll be dead in a few moments anyway." With that comment, the woman proceeded to pound Piccolo into the ground. 

Back at Capsule Corp, Kya suddenly gasped and clutched her abdomen in pain. Bulma rushed to her side. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Kya continued to gasp with pain. "Its Piccolo! He's in trouble!"

As soon as she heard the word 'trouble', Bulma began shouting for her husband. "VEGETA!! Vegeta, get your butt in here!!"

"Cease your screeching woman! I am here," shouted Vegeta walking into the room. A ten-year-old Trunks followed closely behind.

"Piccolo is in some sort of trouble. He sensed something strange and went to check it out by himself. Kya can feel what is happening to him," explained Bulma hurriedly as she helped Kya to a couch and had her lie down.

Before Vegeta could respond, Kya let out an ear-splitting scream, her body tensing with pain. Bulma turned to her husband. "What are you standing there for? Hurry! Piccolo may be dying!"

"Come boy." Face grim, Vegeta hurried from the building and took to the air. Trunks followed closely behind. "Maybe I should go get Gohan, in case you need help, Dad."

"Fine. Do what you want. But be quick." Vegeta had picked up Piccolo's ki and another's and he wouldn't admit it, but he was surprised by how low it was. Scowling, he increased his speed. Trunks increased his speed, heading in the direction where Gohan usually trained with Goten. That was where they would be at this time of day.

It didn't take but a few minutes for Vegeta to arrive at Piccolo's location. And what he saw made him want to question his eyesight. Piccolo was getting seriously beaten by some invisible force. Snarling, he leapt forward and landed a hard punch at the air above Piccolo. He would question what he saw later. His fist connected with something. He heard a grunt and suddenly saw the dirt being torn up a few yards away as if some body was sliding at a good speed across the ground. When it stopped moving, a strange woman suddenly appeared, lying in the dirt, appearing unconscious. But Vegeta knew that wouldn't last.

Shaking his head, he quickly lifted Piccolo to his feet. "You look worse than the dead. What's the matter, Namek? Couldn't handle a weakling woman?"

Piccolo coughed, spitting out purple blood. "You try fighting something you can't see. How'd you know I was in trouble?"

Vegeta smirked. "Your mate, of course. The way she was screaming, I'm surprised the whole neighborhood didn't know something was wrong."

Piccolo stared at Vegeta, shocked. He had forgotten about his connection with Kya. He usually closed it off as much as possible when training so she couldn't feel it. How could he have been so careless? He could have seriously harmed her and the baby. He couldn't think about it anymore when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The alien woman was up again and glaring at them with pure hatred.

"Of course. I forgot you had friends. Well. I'll just have to take care of that. I haven't fought a Saiyan in quite some time. This should be interesting. Especially sense you are reportedly the Prince of all Saiyans," the woman sneered.

Vegeta frowned deeply. "How do you know of me? Just who are you, woman?"

"Doesn't matter. I come from a very different place. You wouldn't understand. You'll be dead anyway." With that, she disappeared again. The next thing Vegeta knew, punches and kicks were flying at him out of nowhere. What really irked him was that she wasn't very strong. If it wasn't for her invisibility, he could have defeated her more easily.

Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere, hitting precisely in front of him and effectively knocking away his attacker. He looked to where it came from. There in the air were his son, Goten, Gohan, and Sixteen. Gohan was the one who had blasted the woman. They alighted to the ground, hurrying to his side. 

"What's going on? What was attacking you? I couldn't even see it! Was it invisible? Why –?" Gohan's flurry of questions was interrupted by Vegeta's irritated "Yes, she was invisible! Now shut up!"

"I think we have a bit of a problem," spoke up Sixteen, pointing.

They all looked to where he was pointing and saw the alien woman was visible again and appeared unharmed. And she was laughing again. Piccolo gritted his teeth. That laugh was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"The energy blast you fired seems to have had no effect on her," said Sixteen.

"But that's impossible! She should have some sort of a wound!" blurted out Gohan. Goten sidled a little closer to his brother, a little frightened.

The woman cackled with wicked mirth. "You can't harm me! I'm a Lokim! No one can harm a Lokim!"

"Not with energy blasts, probably. But I bet we can still kill you the old-fashioned way," sneered Vegeta.

"Try killing what you can't see," taunted the woman. Before they could blink, she disappeared and the next thing they knew, Piccolo was again being beaten by an invisible force. Before any of them could try and step in though, someone else did.

The person moved so fast that they were just a blur before their eyes. Next thing Piccolo knew, he was sitting on his rump, while someone else was trying to fight the invisible woman. He wasn't complaining though.

Gohan and Goten rushed forward to see if he was all right. Helping him up, they were suddenly distracted by a loud _Thump!_ and a piercing shriek. Looking up, they saw that the newcomer had thrown some kind of paintball at the alien. Now she was covered in green paint and they could all see her quite easily.

"Not so brave when you're not invisible, are you Xahra?" taunted the newcomer. Piccolo frowned. There was something about her voice.

"Arrrrgh! Damn you, witch! How were you able to follow me?!" shrieked the one who had been called Xahra. She dropped her invisibility, realizing how futile it was to keep it up.

"You should learn to close your portals sooner," was the newcomer's reply. The two women circled each other warily, looking for a weak spot to attack. Xahra suddenly lunged and began exchanging blows at a pace that was hard for the others to keep track. Piccolo tried to get a good a look at the newcomer but she was moving at a pace that could rival a Super Saiyan. Suddenly the newcomer threw an energy blast, and this time it seemed to have an effect as Xahra screamed as she was blown against a rock face nearby. But she resettled herself quickly. And then the newcomer cursed as she realized her mistake. The blast had taken off the paint, giving Xahra the chance to go invisible.

"Until next time, Namek witch," challenged Xahra as she disappeared. 

The female fighter continued cursing as she lowered herself to the ground. Before any of the other fighters could approach her, they heard the whir of an engine. They all turned as one to look. It was Bulma and Kya, in one of her capsule aircars. They landed a few feet away. Kya was first out of the car and ran straight for Piccolo, throwing herself at him and nearly knocking him down. Bulma followed more slowly, looking carefully over everyone to make sure no one had been seriously hurt. She stopped in the center of their group, hands on her hips. "Okay. What happened?"

Not one of them spoke, unsure of how to even begin to explain what had happened. That was when Kya noticed the newcomer. "Who is that?"

The female fighter stepped forward cautiously, tense as a tiger, watching them warily. Now that she was not moving at top speed, fighting, they were able to get an accurate look at her. Her skin was a plant green, similar to a Namek's but not quite as dark. Her hair was a deep forest green like Kya's and was styled into a long thick braid that ended at her bottom. Piccolo felt a bit of déjà vu looking at her. She was dressed very similarly to the way Kya used to dress, wearing a sleeveless sky blue tunic and blood red leggings that left her feet bare.

Looking into the woman's intense black eyes, Kya felt like she should know her. A white mini-dragon with strikingly beautiful amethyst eyes appeared out of nowhere and landed _silently_ upon the mystery woman's shoulder, which was unusual for a sendragon, if that's what it was. And then Kya noticed it. Settled between the two antennae upon the woman's forehead was a blood red tattoo in the shape of a water drop. She stepped forward, unsure of what to do. Piccolo stopped her movement. "What are you doing?" he hissed, eyes still on the strange woman.

"Look Piccolo. She has a Shizen mark on her forehead. No one evil can bear that mark. You know that," whispered Kya.

Before Piccolo could respond to her comment, the strange woman spoke. Her voice was calm and low, reminding Piccolo of Kya's own mellow voice. The question she asked though, override any thoughts he was thinking, it surprised him so.

"What year is it?"

****

Author: I think I made that too obvious. Can you all guess who the mysterious girl is? And where (when; hint, hint) she is from? In the next chapter you will all learn who she is and what her story is. Hop to my website to check out a picture I drew of the mystery girl.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

__

The voice grows louder

As the future is unfolded

To those whose ears are finally listening.

"What year is it?"

The question confused them all and at first no one could give the mysterious woman an intelligible answer. Vegeta was the first to regain his senses and he responded with a rude comment, as usual. "What do you mean, what year is it? Are you too stupid to even know what the date is, girl?"

The woman gave him a calm, unreadable look. After a year of being given unreadable looks by Kya, they were starting to become readable to Piccolo. This mystery woman, however, was even better than Kya though at giving a look people were unable to interpret. "It is a simple question. Do you know the date or not?"

Sixteen supplied an answer before Vegeta could. "It is April 9 of the year 777 A.D. Why do you want to know?"

The woman frowned in thought and did not bother to answer Sixteen's question. "777. Hmmm. I thought she would have gone farther back." The woman shrugged, took one step forward, and abruptly collapsed onto the ground. The white mini-dragon screeched as she hovered over her mistress in obvious worry. Before anyone could stop her, Kya rushed forward and knelt at the woman's side. Now that she had closer look at her face, she could see she was more of a girl than a woman, probably in her late teens. Kya took a quick inhale of breath, as she took stock of all the girl's injuries. "What on Earth has she been through?"

The others stepped forward. "She couldn't have got all these injuries just by her fight with that Xahra woman," remarked Gohan.

Studying the girl, Piccolo felt a strange surge of protectiveness go through him. Shaking it off, he hefted the girl into his arms. "She saved my life, so I guess I can at least take her to Dende to be healed. And then maybe we can get some answers out of her too."

None of the fighters thought to argue with the decision as they took to the air one by one, with Piccolo in the lead, carrying the strange girl and Bulma following last in her aircar.

At the lookout, Dende healed the strange woman as Piccolo explained what had taken place to the others. It didn't take long for Dende to heal her and Piccolo was finished with his story by the time the healing was complete. The whole group crowded around as they waited for the strange woman to awake.

She awoke with a start, coughing as she tried to sit up. Dende tried to help her but she refused the hand he held out. "You should take it easy. You were pretty badly beat up. How did you get that way anyway?"

She stood, shaking her head as if to clear it. Looking around, she backed away, startled at all the people around her, watching. The way she moved reminded Piccolo too much of Kya, when he first met her. He was starting to get a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind.

Patting herself, she was surprised to find her wounds gone. Glancing up, she fixed her intense black eyes on Dende. "You healed me. Thank you, Dende."

Dende jumped back, bewildered. "How did you know my name? And that I healed you? And why do you look like a female Namek? There's no such thing as a female Namek, is there?"

A look of amusement came into the strange woman's eyes. "I know you because we're friends. And you're right. There are no female Nameks. At least, not for another few months. And I'm only half-Namek."

Piccolo scowled, impatient. But Vegeta beat him to the punch, snarling, "Stop being cryptic, girl. I want some real answers and I want them right now!"

Before Vegeta could reply, Kya stepped up to the girl, studying her with her own intense, unnerving stare. But the girl stood her ground and stared right back at her. Kya gave a tiny smile. "You're from the future, aren't you? And Piccolo and I are your parents."

The half-Namek woman smiled. "April 9th, right? That means you just found out today that you are pregnant. You are correct. I am from the future. And I am your daughter. My name is Lidal."

Piccolo froze. _My daughter? But –?_ Studying the girl before him, he realized he should have known right away. But he had to make sure. Crossing his arms, he said indifferently, "Why should we believe you?"

The woman who called herself Lidal switched her intense stare to him and Piccolo shifted uncomfortably. She tilted her head, as if in thought. "I can't reveal much." She abruptly swiveled her head to look at Gohan. "A year from now, after you and Videl finish college, you plan on getting married."

Gohan blinked. "That's true. But how –?"

Lidal switched to look intently at Vegeta and Bulma. "You can't sense it now but in a few weeks Bulma will work up the courage to tell you she is pregnant with your second child. Since it is Saiyan, it will be born eleven months from now."

Bulma gasped and Vegeta actually stopped frowning long enough to gawk at his wife. Trunks looked stunned and sat down, hard. Bulma gulped. "I just found out yesterday. I was going to tell you, honest. I just wasn't sure how you were going to take it."

Vegeta scowled and looked away. "We will talk about this later, woman."

Lidal's lips twitched. Before anyone could say anything else, she averted her eyes to scrutinize Piccolo. "Is that proof enough for you? My brother and I will be born about six months from now, before the year finishes, since Nameks develop faster than humans."

"Your b-brother?" stammered Kya.

Again, Lidal's lips twitched as if she were trying to keep from smiling. "I forgot to mention it. It's the reason why I'm here actually. And why Xahra wants to kill you. In a few weeks Father will be able to sense that there are two lives within you, not just one. My brother Pendril and I are twins. He was born first."

Kya gasped. "Twins?"

Just when Piccolo didn't think he could handle any more surprises, he was handed another one. _Twins? I'm going to be the father of two children?_ Looking at his wife, he saw she was a little pale. _Are you all right? _he asked.

Kya smiled ruefully at him. _It's just a little too much to take all in one day. But I should have known better. It is common among Shizen to have twins. A single child is unusual._ Piccolo smirked at her remark and then turned his attention back to his future daughter, who was looking at them as if she knew about their silent exchanges. _She probably does._

Piccolo uncrossed his arms. "Okay, I believe you. But that does not explain why you are here. Or how you got here."

Lidal crossed her arms, her eyes closing as she thought back. "It began when the Namek Elder Muuri contacted Dende asking for help. Two powerful creatures had come to New Namek and were trying to wipe out the whole Namek species. So Vegeta, Sixteen, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Father, Pendril, and I used a Dragonball wish to travel immediately to New Namek and help them out. Mother couldn't come with us because of her connection to the Earth. Eighteen and Seventeen were left to watch over the Earth while we were gone."

Piccolo raised an eyeridge. "Seventeen? Since when does he care about what happens to the rest of the world?"

"Since he became a father himself." Piccolo raised his other eyeridge in question but Lidal ignored it and moved on with her tale. "When we arrived, we discovered that the two creatures were actually Lokims. Lokims are usually a peaceful people, cousins to the Nameks, but these two were different. They were like demons, slaughtering innocents for no reason. We were too far from Earth for you and the others to call upon your Chi powers. They would have been useless anyway. Lokims are immune to all energy attacks except those used by Nameks, as they are cousin species. Which was why Xahra and Talvo came to destroy the Nameks. They wanted no threat to their power."

"But that doesn't explain why Xahra has come to this time and why you have followed her," said Gohan.

"We fought Talvo but it was difficult with his invisibility trick and the fact only Father, Pendril, and I could attack him effectively. He was more powerful than his sister Xahra and she preferred to watch her brother. And then Father was wounded severely." Here Lidal's voice faltered and she forced herself to look away. Kya wanted to reach out to her future daughter but felt she wouldn't want her sympathy.

"Pendril just lost it. He attacked Talvo with everything he had. He . . . he destroyed Talvo but killed himself in the process. Xahra was angry and afraid for her life. So she opened a time portal to travel to the past to kill Piccolo so my brother and I wouldn't be born. When I saw that portal, I had a vision and I knew I was supposed to stop her."

Dende frowned. "Vision?"

Lidal turned to face them again. "I have visions, more like flashes, of the future. Sometimes they come during the day, without any warning. And sometimes they come during the night, while I sleep, as dreams. More times than not as nightmares. I do not have them as often as one might think. My gift is relatively weak. Those who had it more powerful went mad."

Dende gasped. "You . . . you have the gift of Sight. The rarest power among Nameks. It usually manifests itself at puberty. Those who had it before went horribly insane and died before reaching adulthood."

Lidal nodded. Kya's eyes looked troubled but she did not say anything. She closed her mind off completely, so that Piccolo could not know what she was thinking unless he pushed. Piccolo frowned. He would have to talk to her later. He glanced at Lidal. _I would like to talk to her in depth as well._

Lidal glanced at her parents and then deliberately looked away from them, turning her attention back to the matter at hand. "So I followed Xahra through the portal before it closed. Kindle here," indicating the white dragon on her shoulder, who trilled her own opinion, "followed me. I got all those injuries from traveling through the portal." Kindle screeched in reprimand. Lidal patted her head in reassurance. "I will definitely never do that again."

Lidal went on. "I have no idea how I'm going to get back but all that matters is that I stop Xahra from killing you and altering the past."

Gohan rubbed his chin in thought. "We have the advantage, don't we? Xahra calculated wrong. Kya is already pregnant."

Lidal nodded. "Let's hope she doesn't figure that out."

"Too late, witch."

****

Author: Now you all know who Lidal is. What do you think of her? The links are fixed at my website and I've posted two new drawings, one of Lidal and one of Xahra. You should check them out. Oh and I've set up a mailing list at my site, so join it if you want me to send you e-mails to let you know when I update. Otherwise I won't.


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

__

A foe that is immune to all energy

And cannot be seen by all eyes

How does one fight such a foe?

"Too late, witch."

Kya gasped and backed right into Piccolo, who placed his arms protectively around her. Lidal jumped into a fighting stance in front of her mother, her mouth set in a grim, tight line. The whole group turned to where the voice had come from. But they could see nothing.

Xahra sneered at them. "Thanks for that bit of information. Your mother looks much easier to kill than your father does. At least she's not a Namek."

Kindle hissed threateningly from her perch and Piccolo growled low in his throat. Lidal smirked. "I'd like to see you try. I'll break your neck before you get even within a hair's breath of her."

"We shall see." On the last syllable, Xahra disappeared from sight.

Abruptly Kya rose into the air and she shrieked as she struggled to get free. An invisible force was holding her. Xahra.

Cackling, she became visible and they all watched as she drew a knife from her top and poised it above Kya's abdomen. "You have been a source of a great deal of trouble and pain to me, witch," Xahra hissed. "And now you will die."

Piccolo was incensed. _Kya! Change into air! Quick!_

Kya's eyes were wide with fear as she glanced apologetically at Piccolo. _I cannot change while I am pregnant. Shizen miscarry very easily that way._

Piccolo snarled in frustration. Without warning a white shape streaked by and suddenly Xahra was being clawed viciously by Lidal's dragon, Kindle. Lifting her arms to try to defend herself, she dropped Kya. Before Kya could react, she was neatly caught by Piccolo. They looked up in time to see Xahra embed her knife deeply into the little dragon's side.

"No! Kindle!" cried Lidal. Trunks caught Kindle and quickly took her to Dende, who immediately went to work on healing the mini-dragon. Knowing Kindle was in good hands, Lidal turned her attention back to Xahra, who had become invisible once more. She took up her fighting stance again, her eyes warily seeking and her ears twitching, trying to pick up any sound that the evil creature might make. Abruptly she was thrown back from a vicious kick to the head. Steadying herself, Lidal rubbed her sore jaw and then spat out blood. From somewhere to her right Lidal heard a soft cackle. Her leg shot out in a hard kick but Xahra had already changed positions.

"You wouldn't be so brave if you couldn't turn invisible, Xahra!" yelled Lidal. Subtly she reached into her sash, ears piqued.

"Nice try, Namek girl. You can't trick me into becoming visible using my pride like my brother," Xahra yelled back.

Lidal's eyes narrowed and her arm made a quick sudden movement. They all heard a splat and suddenly saw a female body outlined by bright blue paint. "Maybe not. But I can still get you to reveal your position."

Letting out a scream of rage, Xahra became visible and sped towards Lidal, murder in her heart. In a flash, Lidal was standing on her hands. Spinning, she leapt through the air, picking up speed as she spun. Legs first, she met Xahra in the air, giving her several good kicks as she spun, sending Xahra hard into the tiles of the lookout. Flipping, Lidal quickly landed on her feet and took a fighter's stance.

Piccolo and the others stared. Goten was the first to regain his voice. "Whoa! That was way cool! What was that?"

Lidal smirked. "I call it a tornado kick. A technique I developed on my own."

They heard a groan and turned their attention back to Xahra, who was picking herself out of the mess she made. Smirk disappearing, Lidal began preparing a blast, yelling over her shoulder," Father! Get Mother out of here!"

It took a moment for Piccolo to register that Lidal was addressing him. When he did, he scowled. He wasn't about to leave her when only Namek energy could affect this creature. As Lidal released a large energy blast at Xahra, causing the monster to shriek in pain, Piccolo quickly handed Kya to Bulma. "Get her out of here! Take her to Capsule Corp!"

"But Piccolo!" Kya was cut off as Bulma began pulling her towards her aircar. Turning around, Piccolo found Lidal but he couldn't see Xahra anywhere. "Where did she go?"

"She was here a second ago. The paint doesn't stand up very well to intense heat," replied Lidal.

"Do you have any more of those paintballs?" asked Piccolo.

Lidal shook her head. "The only reason I had any at all was because the others were having a paint war at the time Dende called us to the lookout. Girls vs. boys. Girls were winning too." Lidal chuckled, then frowned in consideration. "But I have another idea."

Abruptly Lidal disappeared as she became air. Moving as a swift wind, she rifled around the lookout until she ran into a solid object that couldn't be seen. Quickly, she spiraled around the object, becoming a mini tornado. Without warning, she burst into flame and the object began screaming. She burned a few moments more and then swirled back to Piccolo, returning to her shape as she landed.

Turning, Lidal saw the fruits of her labor. Xahra was doubled over on the ground, her strange skin covered with burns. Lidal glanced back at Piccolo, who was scrutinizing her. Lidal instantly knew what he was worried about. "You needn't be concerned. I have better control over fire than Mother does. I get it from you. Anyway, with her skin burned so bad, she shouldn't be able to go invisible anymore."

Without warning, Lidal doubled over, moaning in pain. She fell to her knees, clutching her middle. Piccolo placed his hand on her shoulder and then snapped it back. Her skin was _hot_. "Lidal?"

Dende stepped forward, Kindle on his shoulder. "What's wrong? What's happening to her?"

"I don't know."

****

Author: Things are going to really heat up next chapter! Isn't Lidal a creative fighter? She can think on her feet (or her hands), which is a useful trait. Check out the two drawings I did of her fighting. She is fast becoming my favorite person to draw. 


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

__

A blistering heat burns within

As instinct takes control

Will this be an advantage or a burden?

"I don't know." Piccolo kneeled by his future daughter, concern etched on his features. "Lidal?"

Breathing hard, Lidal tried to speak. "I shouldn't have become fire while in the middle of my cycle. I can't control it anymore."

"Cycle? What's happening to you?"

"I'm in heat. Which usually means I go on a destructive rampage but the serum Bulma gave me suppresses it. Usually I go in the mountains and hide for two weeks from all male contact but," and there Lidal stopped as she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. 

Dende blinked in surprise at what she said. There hadn't been any female Nameks in hundreds of years. There had been a myth about the females and what they did in heat but most discounted it as lore and Guru hadn't talked much about those times. _What a way to prove the elders wrong._ Quickly he returned his attention to Lidal.

"And when you became fire, it eradicated all your control. Do you have any more serum with you?" asked Dende. 

"In my sash," whispered Lidal.

Before anyone could move, they all heard an enraged screech from behind them. Xahra barreled through them, taking Lidal with her. At first Lidal could barely block as punches flew at her left and right at an amazing rate. A knee to the stomach took her breath and a smart backhand to her face nearly broke her jaw. A hard roundhouse kick left Lidal sprawling on the ground.

Gohan was about to jump in to help her when Vegeta held him back. He had gotten a whiff of the pheromones Lidal was giving off and knew that would be a bad idea. Without warning, Lidal lifted her head, her eyes blazing with a savage, bloodthirsty look. She let out a feral snarl, baring her fangs. Xahra was suddenly very concerned for her well being. Piccolo and the others began slowly backing away.

Lidal leapt up, striking out with her hands as if they were claws, landing deep scratches on Xahra's shoulders and midsection. Xahra tried to land a kick but Lidal grabbed her leg, spun her and threw into a nearby tree. She quickly advanced on Xahra and fiercely attacked her with a flurry of faster than lightening punches and kicks. Xahra tried to block but it was useless under Lidal's savage battle rage. Then Xahra did the only thing she could do: she tried to flee.

Xahra was blocked from running by the sudden appearance of Lidal. How did she get so fast? Grabbing her arm, Lidal slammed her hard into the floor, cracking the tiles. Standing stately over Xahra, Lidal reached down and grabbed her head. With a quick harsh twist, Lidal snapped Xahra's neck. Haughtily, she dropped the now limp head and let out an imperious roar of triumph.

Standing there, Piccolo, Dende, Gohan, Sixteen, Trunks, and Goten had no clue what to do.

****

Author: I wouldn't have any idea on what to do either. Unusual twist, huh? Go to my site and check out the new drawing I have put up of Kindle.


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

__

A wild, savage spirit has been unleashed

With a deep hunger that needs to be quenched

How does one tame such a spirit?

IN THE LAST CHAPTER:

Standing stately over Xahra, Lidal reached down and grabbed her head. With a quick harsh twist, Lidal snapped Xahra's neck. Haughtily, she dropped the now limp head and let out an imperious roar of triumph.

Standing there, Piccolo, Dende, Gohan, Sixteen, Trunks, and Goten had no clue what to do.

Abruptly Lidal turned her head to glance at them. A strange hungry look came into her eyes as she sized them all up. Startled, Piccolo recognized that look. It was lust. He let out a groan. "We're in trouble."

Gohan glanced at him warily. "What is it?"

Dende noticed the look as well. "Oh no."

Vegeta took charge. "Trunks! Goten! Leave, now!"

When his father spoke like that, Trunks knew better than to argue. Grabbing Goten, he went super and sped out of there. Lidal narrowed her eyes at the boys' departure and then quickly turned her attention back to the fighters before her. Growling low in her throat, she made her move.

Quicker than an eye blink, Lidal pounced on the unsuspecting Gohan and immediately began clawing him. Sixteen and Piccolo instantly leapt to his aid but Lidal fended them off with her sharp nails, snarling menacingly at them. Gohan tried to slither away but Lidal kept him pinned with her astoundingly strong legs.

Vegeta knew exactly what to do. Crouching low, he growled fiercely at Lidal, as if he was issuing a challenge. Surprisingly, it worked, sending Lidal into a furious craze. Letting out a tumultuous roar, she hurdled towards Vegeta, nails extended for the attack. Vegeta immediately straightened to defend himself from her attack. Taking advantage, Dende pulled Gohan to safety and began healing the deep lacerations all over his chest and abdomen.

Quickly, Piccolo and Sixteen pulled Lidal off of Vegeta and tried to hold her down. It was a difficult struggle, as Lidal's heat-driven frenzy made her surprisingly strong. Vegeta came up and landed a brutal blow to her head, effectively knocking her out. Piccolo scowled at him as he laid Lidal gently on the ground.

"She may be your daughter but in the state she was in, she would have killed you," said Vegeta bluntly.

Dende came forward quickly and reached into Lidal's sash. He pulled out a small metal container that contained a syringe and three vials of a strange yellowish-purple liquid. "This must be her serum."

"Then you had better inject it into her, before she wakes up," replied Piccolo.

"Serum? What is going on? Why did Lidal attack me? What was making her act so insane?" asked Gohan, downright confused.

Piccolo sighed warily as Dende calmly injected the fluid into Lidal's arm. "Lidal is in heat, Gohan. She was driven by primal instinct and had no control over her actions."

Gohan's eyebrows went up in alarm. "You mean, she wanted to mate? With me?"

Vegeta snorted. "You were the best available choice. You're the closest to her age and very powerful. It's what any female of any species looks for in a mate."

Gohan blushed fiercely. They watched as Dende healed Lidal's injuries, which weren't that bad, considering. Within a few moments her eyelids fluttered as she regained consciousness. Looking at the concerned faces above her, Lidal began to worry. "Since I can't remember much, I take it I lost control."

Dende nodded. Kindle chirped an affirmative from his shoulder. Lidal sighed. "Did I hurt anyone?"

The fighters all exchanged glances. It was Gohan who responded. "Not too badly. You did defeat Xahra though."

"I did?" Carefully Lidal stood up. Chirping, Kindle switched from Dende's shoulder to hers. Glancing around, Lidal spotted Xahra's corpse. Getting a closer look, Lidal saw that she had broken her neck. Straightening, she shrugged. "Oh well. I did warn her that I would break her neck."

****

Author: That was corny, wasn't it? I try not to be corny. Still a few chapters to go. I guess the biggest question now is how will Lidal get home? I don't know. Just have to wait and find out. Please vote on my poll at my site and join the mailing list if you want to know when I update.


	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

__

As the peaceful routine resumes

A question remains**:**

How will the wayward traveler return home?

With Xahra dead, Lidal left for the mountains as soon as she could, to protect everyone during the two weeks of her cycle. The serum helped her maintain control but being around any males seriously tried that control. While she was gone, the others discussed the problem of returning Lidal to her own time. Without Xahra, there wasn't much of a chance of Lidal returning any time soon.

At the end of those two weeks, Piccolo waited atop the roof of the cottage for Lidal to return from the mountains. As he waited, several thoughts ran through his mind. He had adjusted pretty well to the thought of becoming a parent. Even to the thought of becoming a parent to twins. But it was hard for him accept that Lidal would be what his daughter would be, after she had grown up.

"You must be thinking very grave thoughts to be frowning like that," said a female voice from behind him. Piccolo whirled, to find that it was only Lidal. Behind her, the sun was just beginning to set.

Piccolo sighed. "You're as bad as Kya at sneaking around. Worse, cause even I can't sense you when I am the only one who can keep track of Kya at all times." A sudden thought occurred to him. "You don't have a bondmate back home to keep track of you, do you?"

Quietly, Lidal settled onto the roof next to him. "No. Nineteen is kind of young to take a mate."

"I see." Piccolo cleared his throat. "While you were up in the mountains, the others and I have been discussing your 'time travel' dilemma. And frankly, we can't think of anyway to get you home except for Bulma to build a time machine. Bulma says she could probably figure a way to build it but it's going to take a while. A long while. Especially sense her pregnancy is going to slow her down in the future."

Piccolo tried to read the look on her face but Lidal kept her features from revealing any emotion. "As I said before, I knew when I went through that portal that there was probably no way that I could return home."

Piccolo looked away and then glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye. "You miss them?"

Now it was Lidal's turn to look away. "Yes. I miss them. And I'm worried about them. When I left, my father was pretty badly wounded. I have no idea if he's all right or if he's dead and Mother's dead as well, through their bond."

It was a truly disturbing to think he might be dead in nineteen years. He studied Lidal. Her twin, his son, _was_ dead. Maybe permanently. "Tell me about your brother."

Lidal glanced at him, her eyes unreadable and then glanced away as they suddenly became glassy. "Well, first of all, Pendril looks a lot like you. Same height, same build, even keeps his head shaved, except for the long ponytail at the back of his neck. And nothing Father says can convince him to get rid of it. He's not as serious as I am. Shows his emotions more readily. Has a subtle sense of humor too. I'm more like you. Everyone knows we care; we just don't show it very often."

Here Lidal had to swallow hard before going on. "Pendril is very strong and a good fighter. He's even stronger than you are. Both you and Gohan trained us. He was born with the Chi mark, so as soon as his training was complete, he took Goku's place." Here Lidal's lips twitched at some inner amusement. "I'm not nearly as strong as Pendril but no one can match my speed. Between the speed I inherited as a Namek and from Mother's unusual talent, I'm faster than a Super Saiyan. And I can hide my ki even better. Mother taught me. She taught both of us how to use our Shizen abilities as well."

Piccolo raised his eyeridge at her. "Oh? Can you talk with the Earth as well?"

"Of course. Pendril and I call her Krechi. It means grandmother in the Shizen language. I just had a talk with the present Earth a little while ago. She was curious about me and the time I came from. She was glad to know that Kya will finally fulfill the task she created her for."

Piccolo snorted. "With how forceful she can be, we could not help but do what she asked."

Lidal smirked. Both of her parents had told the story of how they became bondmates to her and Pendril before, many times, with deep ire in their voices. Piccolo shifted uncomfortably. There was still something he needed to know about. "Have you had any training for your Sight?"

This time Lidal shifted uncomfortably. "I did not need any training. My gift is not very strong and I only get maybe three or four visions a year. Usually a big event, like an earthquake or a flood. Things that I have no control over, which can be pretty frustrating at times. I had my first vision when I was thirteen. At first I thought I was going insane. But then it came true. I was the never the same again."

Piccolo sighed. _I had hoped my children would lead much more peaceful and happier lives than I did_. "Has your life been very hard?"

Lidal glanced at him as if she knew what he was thinking. "No more harder than anyone else's, I suppose. I would rather not have visions but I have learned to accept them, somewhat. It helps to have you and Mother and Pendril and friends like Goten and Marron and Pan and the others."

"Pan?"

"Oops. She's Gohan's daughter. She won't be born for a while yet. Don't tell Gohan about her."

"I won't. It sounds like you and your brother are pretty close," remarked Piccolo.

Lidal's eyes softened into a warm look. "We've known each other all our lives. He knows me better than anyone else and I know him better than anyone else. We're best friends."

Piccolo gave a small grin, satisfied with that knowledge. For a few moments they sat companionably in silence. It was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Kindle and Byrn. Chirping insistently, they tugged at their partners' clothes. Piccolo looked behind them and saw that the sun had set some time ago.

"I did not realize the sun had set. Kya must have sent them to fetch us to dinner," said Piccolo.

"I know. When we were kids, Mother used to send Embyr after us to come eat. And she's not as polite as these two," remarked Lidal.

Piccolo smirked. In no hurry, the two Nameks floated down from the roof to the ground. Before entering the cottage, Lidal reached out and grabbed Piccolo's shoulder. He glanced back at her, puzzled. "Do not worry about getting me back to the future, Piccolo. Everything will work out in the end."

"Oh? Have you had a vision?" asked Piccolo.

Lidal's lips upturned into a small smile, the first Piccolo had seen on her. "Maybe."

Smiling back, Piccolo led her into the cottage to sit down and have a quiet meal with Kya.

****

Author: Chapter was a bit longer this time. I know the last ones were short. I went ahead and finished this chapter early because I won't have time tomorrow. There is a new drawing up too, of Lidal's twin, Pendril.


	9. Chapter 8

****

Author: Here's the last chapter of this saga. I'll have a new story out to as soon as I can but I'm going to be really busy for the next couple weeks. Congratulate me, I'm graduating next Friday! No more high school! But then I'll have to go to college. Darn! Anyway, I'm going to have a lot to do but don't worry I'll be back with another story as soon as possible! When you're done with this chapter, check out the four new drawings I posted at my site. Oh and there's a new poem!

****

Chapter 8

Two new lives come into the world

And as we celebrate

Two travelers arrive

To take the wayfarer home.

Several months had passed and Lidal was still stranded in the past. But to the puzzlement of the others, she did not seem too worried about that fact. Presently she was sitting on a thick branch, high in a tree, watching the festivities below. Chichi was hosting a barbecue at her place so Kya and Piccolo could show off the newborn twins. Goku was there as well, using his yearly twenty-four visit that the Grand Kai had granted him.

In all her life, Lidal had never expected to witness her own birth and had found the whole experience fascinating and frightening at the same time. It had been amusing to see her past father frantic over his wife's health. Although she had told him that Kya had lived through the labor, he still couldn't help worrying. Eventually, Vegeta lost his patience with the Namek and took him out to the gravity room for a good long spar that left them both exhausted and unable to feel too much concern over the birth. True to Lidal's word, a boy had been born first, with a little girl arriving eight minutes later. And of course they were named Pendril and Lidal. The birth had been difficult for Kya and the labor had lasted for several hours. Both Bulma and Dende had recommended that she not have any more children.

Lidal was suddenly drawn out of her thoughts by a trill from Kindle, who was perched on a branch above her. Looking up, she saw what had caught her attention. There was a strange aircraft in the sky. And it looked like it was going to land near Chichi's house. Quickly, she flew to the ground and strode towards Piccolo. By the time she reached him, everyone had spotted the ship.

They all stared up in wonder at the strange ship as it approached them. Bulma turned to Lidal. "Do you know what that is?"

Lidal glanced over at her. Bulma was getting pretty big now but she wouldn't have the baby for another four months. That's just the way Saiyan pregnancies went. In response to her question, Lidal shook her head. "No. But I have an idea."

Gently the ship landed several feet away from them and Bulma was able to get a better look at it. It looked slightly familiar. With a hiss, the door opened and a ramp slid out. Two men stepped out of the ship. The first was a Namek who was dressed exactly like Piccolo in a purple gi and white cape and who looked a lot like him too, except for the Shizen mark on his forehead and the long, thick forest green ponytail tied back at the nape of his neck. Behind him came a figure that most of them were pretty familiar with: a grown up version of Trunks.

"Hello," said the Namek, his voice deep and authoritative, like Piccolo's. "Have any of you seen a tall green girl that looks like me? Goes by the name of Lidal?" His black eyes glittered with some deeply held amusement. On his shoulder, a gray-white dragon with matching ivory horns chirped inquisitively.

Piccolo glanced at Lidal and was startled to see she had gone pale. Or as pale as a Namek can get. She stepped forward, her hands trembling as she stammered her response. "P-P-Pendril. You're . . . you're alive."

And then suddenly Lidal was running. She leaped at the newcomer, nearly knocking him down as she hugged him fiercely. The man next to them, who couldn't possibly be anyone else but Trunks, smirked his amusement. Abruptly Lidal pulled away, a question burning in her mind. "Is Father all right?"

The man whom she had called Pendril smiled. "He's fine. It turns out Muuri is also a healer."

Lidal sighed in relief and turned to Trunks. She held out a hand for him to shake. Trunks glanced at the hand she offered, his eyes unreadable. He took the hand and instead of shaking it, he pulled her into a brief hug. "We were all worried about you, Green Braid," he said as he pulled away, using a nickname from childhood days.

Piccolo frowned. There was something about Mirai Trunks manner that made him suspicious. Suddenly Kya's voice sounded in his mind. _Let it go Piccolo._ He glanced at her. She was resting in a rocking chair, cradling Baby Lidal in her arms, with Embyr perched on the back of the chair, watching over her. Eighteen was standing by her, holding Baby Pendril. He raised his eyeridges at his wife, who was looking back at him innocently. _They'll figure it out on their own._

Knowing his wife was right, Piccolo turned his head in time to see his future son approaching them. By now, Lidal had the same glitter of amusement in her black eyes as Pendril. "Piccolo, this is your future son Pendril. Pendril, this is our past father, Piccolo. And this is Pendril's yuudragon, Smoak."

The white-gray dragon with black eyes who was sitting on Pendril's shoulder chirped a greeting as Piccolo shook his future son's hand and was pleased to find that he had a strong grip. Byrn, who was on Piccolo's shoulder, chirped back. Scrutinizing the young man before him, Piccolo found that Lidal's description of him was pretty accurate. Pendril in turn was surprised to see that besides a few wrinkles, his father hadn't changed much over the years. "Huh. So this is what our father was like before we drove him insane."

Several of the fighters snickered as Piccolo raised his eyeridges in astonishment at the young man before him. He met the eyes of Lidal who was struggling not to grin. She was quick to reassure him. "Don't listen to what he says. I told you he had sense of humor. Usually he's more subtle with it but lately he's been hanging around Goten and Trunks too much."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" exclaimed Trunks, indignant. He turned to Pendril. "Are you going to take that from your sister?"

Pendril just grinned. Then he noticed Kya sitting in the rocking chair with a small bundle in her arms. He blinked, not quite registering the fact that the woman before him was his mother. In the future, Kya had several wrinkles as well as a few gray hairs. Most of them had appeared after she had discovered her son had died and her daughter was lost in time.

Crouching by the rocking chair, Pendril peered at the bundle in her arms. A little green face stared back at him. After a moment she blinked and then yawned sleepily. Then he saw that Eighteen was holding a bundle as well. Standing, he took his first look at his baby self. "Is that me?"

Eighteen nodded and then got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Want to hold him?"

Startled, Pendril backed right into Trunks, who had been checking out Baby Lidal. Smoak squawked a protest. Smiling, Lidal shoved Pendril back towards Eighteen. "Go on. I've already held both babies several times. They won't hurt you."

Gulping, Pendril gingerly took the baby into his arms. The baby stared curiously up at his older self as his older self stared back. Baby Pendril gurgled and began swinging his fists, successfully boinking the nervous Mirai Pendril on noise. At the look on his face, everyone began laughing and the party resumed its normalcy. Chichi went on grilling and Goku went on scarfing food and everyone else went back to fighting for his or her share. Smoak and Kindle, who were very close to each other like their partners, flew off to exchange the news.

Lidal turned to Trunks. "How did you guys find me anyway? And what is that thing you came in? And how come Pendril is alive?"

Trunks, who was now holding Baby Lidal, laughed. "One question at a time! Well, since we weren't on Earth, we had to wish Pendril back with the Namek Dragonballs or he would have been stuck in limbo for eternity. The Elder felt it was the least he could. We used the second wish to ask where you were and then on the third wish we returned home. That 'thing' over there is a time machine Bulma built so we could travel to the past and fetch you."

Lidal smiled. "Amazing. All that to fetch a wayward traveler home. Why did both of you come? Couldn't just one you of come?"

Trunks shrugged as he handed Baby Lidal back to Kya. "Pendril volunteered to go but you know technology and your brother don't mix very well. So I came along in case anything went wrong." Trunks tilted his head at her. "Now I have a question for you. What happened to Xahra?"

Lidal blushed. "I, um, lost control."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. From somewhere nearby, they heard Piccolo mutter, "That's an understatement." Lidal was starting to turn downright purple. Luckily, Kya answered for her. "Let's just say that Xahra won't be breathing again anytime soon."

Trunks raised his other eyebrow. Piccolo decided it was time to ask a question of his own. Hefting Baby Pendril in his arms, he came forward. "Did you know these two were coming to get you?"

Lidal shook her head. "I had a vague dream of a ship coming and then me leaving in the ship, but other than that, I had no clue."

Piccolo nodded and then turned his attention back to the baby in his arms, who had begun wailing for his supper. The barbecue quickly turned from a celebration of the birth of the twins to a farewell party for Lidal. The party finally ended three hours later when they ran out of food. Reluctantly, Trunks began prepping the ship for their departure. Lidal was looking forward to returning home but during the months of her stay she had become friends with everyone. It was confusing, since technically she was returning to the same people, just older.

As soon as Trunks said the time machine was ready, Kya and Piccolo and the others said their good-byes to the three young adults and two mini-dragons. They disappeared in the time machine and that was the last the fighters saw of them. At least until their own children grew up.

Later that night, in a cottage at the edge of a meadow, a newly made mother was finally able to get her infant twins to fall asleep with the help of the newly made father. As quiet as possible, they left the nursery to return to their own bedroom and try to get some sleep before the infants awoke again because of some new complaint. As the new couple laid in each others' arms, the father whispered a quiet remark before drifting off to sleep.

"I told you that the worst sin our children will ever commit is keep us up all night with their crying."

The mother sighed sleepily and kissed the father's cheek. "You were right. Our children could never possibly be evil. I'll never worry again."

"Yes you will. That's the way you are. But I love you anyway."

And so the couple had a good laugh before falling into a deep slumber.

****

*End of the Lidal Saga*

**__**

Coming Soon: Lidal's Story


End file.
